He Said, She Said
by Prone To Obsession
Summary: Short one-shot based on the Pilot episode.  First person POV from both Kat & Patrick's view.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 10 Things I Hate About You or its amazing characters.

**Author's Note: **I sat down to try and write a sequel for "Always Where I Need To Be", but decided I wanted to try something a little different. I hope you like it, and if you don't...well, too bad. :) The sequel is in the works, so maybe you'll like that a little better. At any rate, I love how this turned out. I thought about doing one for each episode, but I don't think I could make them all as awesome, so I'll just be leaving this a one-shot.

_**The first thing I notice is his attitude. He seems to think the world should bend around him; that the rules of the road don't apply to him and his motorcycle.**_

The first thing I notice is her hair-long and brown, which in southern California, is something of a rarity. Thanks to massive amounts of bleach, even the natural brunettes at Padua High are as blonde as the next bimbo.

The second thing I notice is her attitude. Even when I give her a death glare for almost making me crash my bike, she doesn't miss a beat; just comes back with some snarky comment and drives off.

_**The second thing I notice is his eyes. They're deep and intense as he glares at me. And while I'm sure he's not nearly as bad-ass as he'd like me to believe, there's a darkness behind his eyes that I can't get out of my head.**_

After our next few encounters, it becomes clear that Kat Stratford isn't scared of me in the least. Honestly, it's started getting on my nerves. Come on, I'm Patrick Friggin' Verona! Cannibal, serial killer, possible vampire. _Everyone_ is scared of me!

Well, okay. Every _guy_ is scared of me. Every girl is either scared of me, or wants me (or both, if I'm really on my game). So...if Kat Stratford isn't going to be scared of me, she's sure as hell going to _want_ me.

_**I think I annoy him because I'm not impressed by his bad boy act. He's probably used to girls swooning over the leather jacket and perfectly-messed hair. I want him to know I'm not falling for it.**_

She's staring me down, trying to prove just how unfazed she is by me. But there's something more there, I know. If she cared about me as little as she'd like to think, she wouldn't bother acting all tough. Suddenly, I know exactly what to do-how to make her want me...I turn and walk away.

_**As I stare him down at lunch, he suddenly walks away. At first I'm pleased with myself; but then there's a faint tickle at the back of my mind and I begin to wonder why he backed down. Was he conceding defeat, or did he just get...bored? I tell myself I shouldn't care, but as I try to sleep that night, his brown eyes are still burning in my mind.**_


	2. I Want You To Want Me

**A/N:** I don't make any promises about continuing this for any more episodes, but here's at least one more He Said/She Said, based on the 2nd episode!

I do my best all week to make her jealous. I realize it's petty, but I can't get her out of my mind, so I figure it's only fair that I try and get inside her head a little. Charlie Woo, Padua's own Peeping Tom, has set his sights on Kat too. It pisses me off when it seems like he's doing a better job than I am at getting under her skin.

**His endless parade of tramps is getting tiresome. I tell myself not to care. I tell myself he's trying to make me jealous. I tell myself all kinds of things, but nothing helps. Charlie is almost a welcome distraction from the psychological warfare Patrick is waging on me.**

I've never bought a girl flowers before, and I don't know why I think I should start with Kat. But when the carnation sale is announced, I suddenly think it's a brilliant idea. If jealousy won't work, I'll have to win her over with charm. Suddenly, I find myself in line handing over two bucks for a stupid red flower.

**When I see the flower on my desk, I can't help but smile. Even though I tell myself it doesn't matter who it's from, that it's just a stupid flower, my stomach flutters when I read the card. "Look Behind You". I turn around-but instead of the mysterious, leather-clad guy I'm expecting, I'm face to face with Charlie.**

I chicken out at the last second, walking away before she can read the card. I sit in the front row instead, and try to look casual. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Charlie has taken my seat-I'm upstaged by the perv yet again.


	3. Won't Get Fooled Again

**Author's Note: **Sorry to those who are waiting on my other story, Real Life. But I'm stuck at a fork in the road and I'm trying to decide which direction to take the story! Until I get that figured out, here's another He Said/She Said, from episode three!

_**My dad and my sister seem to think I'm some kind of divine cactus. After Bianca comes home late, she gets in trouble, and I have to hear her whine about it all night. Things would be so much easier, she tells me, if you weren't little Miss Perfect! I'm not perfect.**_

Why does she have to be so...perfect? After the fiasco with the carnation, I was more than ready to put Kat Stratford behind me. But then she comes to school wearing _that_. That baggy, ratty old black t-shirt; something most girls wouldn't be caught dead in. The t-shirt with my favorite band emblazoned across the chest; the t-shirt that makes me think it's not time to move on after all.

I notice her almost as soon as she walks in the club. It's hard not to; she looks so lost and out of place. I kind of like the look on her, and I make a mental note to drag her out of her comfort zone more often.

**_The evening starts off so well...and goes downhill so fast. I step away for two seconds to answer a call from Bianca, and he's already moved on to some blonde girl whose flirtations are more obvious than the neon stage lights. Maybe Patrick thinks of me as a cactus, too._**

It's my fault she leaves the show early; well, mine and the stupid girl who's trying to flirt with me. All I can think of is how to get rid of her, but by the time I do, Kat's gone. I try to focus back on the music, but soon, I leave too. What's the point? Maybe she's just too perfect for me.


End file.
